Barney Through the Years
This an Evolution of Barney the Dinosaur. |- | |''Oh, Brother...She's My Sister'' |1997-1998 |This costume is very similar to the one above, Barney's neck becomes skinnier and his body becomes slightly like a pear shape. Barney's head is also rounder and wider. His teeth are also square-shaped and narrow. His eyes are only pointed to the right. |- | |''Barney's Great Adventure'' |1998 |This costume was used in the feature film Barney's Great Adventure. The eyes and eyelids were moveable via remote control to add expression to Barney's relatively stiff face. Also, to further accommodate the added expression, the teeth are smaller. His toes get smaller and his tail starts to get more or less curly at the end. The head is also slightly rounder and his eyes are slightly bigger and fuller to fit the added expression. |- | |''Barney's Night Before Christmas'' |1998-1999 |A slight makeover on Barney's face from the late 1998 suit from the movie; Barney's mouth is now rounder and the eyes are smaller. |- | |''Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm'' |1999-2002 | Another costume similar to the earlier Barney (above) used before it. His teeth are thicker, making his mouth wider and the bottom jaw wrinkles noticeably when at rest. The toes get slightly bigger. In a few home videos, Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever. Another version of this costume has him with smaller eyes, smaller and taller teeth, and a squarer mouth. |- | |''Barney & Friends'' Season 7 |2002-2004 |Barney's eyes become larger and his teeth become thinner and taller. His head also gets a little smaller/narrower and rounder. Barney is now voiced by Dean Wendt and performed by Carey Stinson. Barney's voice is still a little deep in Season 7, sounding a little like Duncan Brannan and Tim dever, but he's now given a more nasal voice. His tail also becomes less curly at the end, making it shorter |- | Season9barneycostume.jpg x240-lzA.jpg Barney2007.jpg |Easy as ABC |2004-2007 |Barney's head gets a total makeover, with wider eyes and a wider mouth and square-like teeth. His voice goes up a little higher. In addition, his skin becomes a lighter magenta, though not to the same extent as in 1995. *In Seasons 10-11, Barney's appearance gets smoother and he gets a lighter shade of purple/magenta |- | |''A Pot Full of Sunshine'' |2006-2008 |This costume is a bit similar to the one above. This Barney costume has a rounder/wider head and the eyelids are pulled up some. Also the teeth become thinner. An alternate version has Barney's eyelids noticeably downward |- | Barney 2008.png Reluctant dragon.jpg |''Barney & Friends'' Season 12 |2008 |This costume was only used for one year. It includes more of a squarer nose, and connected ankles, only in the back. This costume is even given a lighter shade of magenta/purple. Barney's voice becomes a bit deeper and more mature, but not in the same extent as 1988. NOTE: In The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure, the eyelids are noticeably downwards. |- | |Let's Go on Vacation! |2009-present |This costume includes rounder feet at the bottom, completely connected ankles, a smaller mouth, and a shorter tail. |} 2014-2015 2015-2018 Category:Barney Category:Character evolutions